Story and Character Ideas
by DragonmasterJohn
Summary: Hello this is not a story but it is a list of ideas for writers interested more info inside. Characters can be used with credit. You can modify Storys/Characters however you want but if your inspiration comes from here please give credit
1. Story ideas

This is just a list of several ideas for Marvel stories, I just joined this site and I don't have very much skill in writing and I also know little about most characters since I can't buy many comics. I just have lots of ideas based from what little knowledge I have on the characters and really want to see the stories be made. Now that you know why I don't just make the stories, good luck if you want to make these stories for me also review/pm so I can find and read the stories. I am doing all of this on an iPad so not easy to make storys but I am going to try and write these myself later on.

Story ideas

Starting over: After Earth is destroyed(You can choose cause) and the only survivors being most of earths hero's, where do they go next? What will Earths hero's do after everyone they loved is dead and the planet they fought for is gone. Now the heroes travel the universe, with nothing left to lose and no more patience or sympathy for the evil that destroyed their world, what would they do with a second chance? This second chance comes in the form of a device that allows them to replace their past selfs. But will traumatized heroes without the "no killing rule" help earth or will they just go to far?

The Deadpool Theory: What will the marvel heroes do when they each recieve all of their comics in the mail? Will they find the truth or be confused out of their minds or both.

Undead marvel: After a Walking Dead type zombie virus pops up (This means that its survivable and some heroes with enhanced immune systems would be fine). This isnt the marvel zombies virus just a regular zombie apocalypse.

Rise of the Mystic: After Loki breaks the barriers between the 9 realms(Meaning you can easily jump around realms with nothing to block you) and gets every monster and myth he can to join the chaos.

Comparisons: The heroes from the MCU appear in 616(Aka regular universe) but are they alone or is the multiverse just waiting to add some more heroes.

The force arrives: After a diminsional rift appears and the Death Star comes through with some strange power and odd red, blue, and green crystals appear over New York, how will the Marvel heroes defeat the Empire? And what the heck is that Bigfoot thing with a crossbow? Basically Marvel has to defend itself from the Empire while random little things like wookies pop up through smaller portals.

Anti-marvel: Iron Man decides that the best way to save the earth from the insanity of superhumans, is to go through time and stop all the superhumans from being created. Example: Sabotaging the super soldier experiment, killing off the mutant gene, blocking off Asgard.

No more masks: What will the heroes do after all of their secret identities are revealed to the public?

Godpool: What will the merc with the mouth do with near-infinite power to do whatever he wants? Can he be stppoed? Will the world be able to stay sane? Probably not.

Revival: Takes place in The Old Man Logan storyline(Really good story if you havent read it but at least +13). What if more heroes had survived and had just been in hiding?

Spider-man Revenge: Afer all of the tragedy in Peters life you can only go so long before you snap... Especially after Aunt Mays head is found in the mail.

Okay for now this is all, also you can rename and alter the plot if you want but give credit. Also oc's are fine but its still about the marvel characters, these take place in 616 to start. Also post your own story ideas in the reviews for even more ideas for writers. If your confused just ask and I will try to answer


	2. Character ideas

Here is a list of ideas for characters for use in the storys or your own stories. They are all different versions of marvel characters, some are fusions and some are just different.

Groot + Hulk: A insane Bruce Banner caused by an accident with gamma radiation, discovers a strange sapling. After Banner uses the saplings power to break into his old lab then goes into a pit of gamma radiation with Groot causing them to fuse and having a Hulk/Banner relationship. While Groot absorbs most of the radiation from Bruce, curing his insanity except for random fits of randomness, Groot becomes highly insane(Not evil or angry or anything just extremely unpredictable and strange) and led by Bruces mind. Bruce can change back and forth on will but will sometimes turn during his insane moments. Groot is the same other glowing green eyes and at wounds, he can also shoot out green sludge that turns most thing it touches into wood(Think petrifying) and can control living beings that he petrified although some people can break out of the wood. The sludge also comes out of any wounds making unwanted wood piles in battle.

Vision + Captain America: Captain Americas body is found in the ice but not by the Avengers. After the Avengers defeated Ultron, his mind stone flew off into the sky towards the arctic, and broke through the ice and rested in Steve Rogers head giving him the power of the Vision.

Iron Man + The Destroyer(Asgardian armor): While exploring anciet nordic ruins in search of a strange suit of armor, Tony Stark(Pre-Iron Man) was among the explorers. While most of the party wanted to put it in a museum Stark wanted to study it, but when they found it Tony decided to get inside of it since it was opened up, then the armor closed up trapping him inside forever.


	3. Crossover ideas

This chapter is for crossover stories with other franchises and not just other versions of marvel. Please post your stories in the right section so it would be in the marvel crossover sections. Also most of these stories will be X character thrown into X universe, when you mix characters or have X character regularly in that dimension its that version of the character and not the regular one.

Jurrasic Patriot: When Steve Rogers goes to Jurrasic World for a vacation, and things go bad of course will he survive after the Indominus Rex sets his eyes on the first avenger?

The Bat of hells kitchen: In the MCU after Daredevil season 2 and Jessica Jones season 1 one crime fighting bat themed billionare gets dimension swapped by a clown, and of course since the Punishers free, a bunch of immortal(?) ninjas are doing some crazy stuff, and he's basically in Gotham 2 what will the Dark Night do? Then of course Jessica Jones gets hired to investigate the big blue portal and the mystery man who came out of it.

A Deadpool family wibbly wobbly timey whimey road trip: After Deadpool finds(steals) a nice shiny blue police box(tardis) and stuffs all of his pals(pissed off heroes) in it, where will he go and what should he do about that weird british guy with the screwdriver? Well for starters he has to roundup some of his friends who decided jump out to random universe in an attempt to escape, then he can get chimichangas. Also TardisPool stories are stories of the runners so it gives a wacky continuity.

A Spider in Hogwarts(TardisPool): After Peter gets away from Deadpool he finds himself on a train heading to... Do I need to say it? First book/movie

The Iron Games(TardisPool): And now we find Tony Stark with a broken suit in the middle of a deathmatch with only salvaged parts of his suit and his mind. I forgot which one it was but its the game with all the insane traps.

The Lord of the Stones(TardisPool): Swap the One Ring with 6 god stones which were stolen by Captain America to avoid an all powerful Deadpool, and add in Steve Rogers to the quest and there you go. As far as the ring goes Wade nabbed it and now has a pet Gollum.


End file.
